


Bananas

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, NSFW, PWP, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Sex education classes at the school they both teach at give Belle and Gold some ideas for extra-curricular activities…A pure PWP little smutlet.





	Bananas

“That’s an awful lot of bananas you’ve got there, Miss French. I’m all for encouraging healthy eating but I think that might be just a bit excessive.”

Belle just laughed as she lugged her bag full of bananas into the staff lounge.

“They’re for sex ed,” she said. “If you think there are a lot of bananas, you should see the amount of condoms I’ve got in the other bag. The cashier at the drug store nearly fainted when he was ringing them up.”

Gold snorted. “I’ll bet he did.”

They were the only ones in the staff lounge so early on a Wednesday morning, and Belle smiled as Gold slipped an arm around her waist when she joined him by the coffee pot. They had not yet made their relationship public to the rest of the staff, and they were enjoying the secret sneaking around, stealing kisses in quiet corners whenever they could. Having said that, given the way that gossip travelled around the school, it was likely that everyone already knew and was just playing along.

“So…” Gold’s voice was low and husky as he whispered in her ear, and Belle loved and hated him for it. That bedroom voice could make her melt and turn her legs to jelly, but she really didn’t want to teach sex ed to a couple of hundred hormonal teenagers whilst wearing soaking panties. “Will there be any left over after class?”

“Bananas? Probably. Why, concerned about getting your potassium intake?”

“I was talking about the condoms, but I’ll take the spare bananas off your hands too.”

Belle twisted in his embrace and slipped her arms around his neck.

“Maybe.” She pulled him in for a kiss. “If you’re very good, I’ll save one for you and we can have a practical revision session of what I’ve been teaching all day.”

“What constitutes very good?” His hands slid down her back to squeeze her ass. 

“Not doing that when I’m about to go and teach and won’t be able to jump your bones for at least four hours.”

Gold chuckled. “I’ll be good.” The sound of footsteps was coming closer down the corridor and they broke apart, Belle pressing a chaste kiss to Gold’s cheek before going to sit on the opposite side of the room with her stock of bananas. A wicked thought occurred to her. She’d never said that  _she_  had to be good, after all, and it was breakfast time. She grabbed a banana and began to eat it just as the principal entered the staff lounge. He wasn’t paying her any mind, but Gold was; watching her every move as she caressed the fruit with her tongue, and he gave a strangled little moan.

“Everything all right there, Gold?” The principal sounded rather alarmed by the noises that he was making.

“Yes, yes,” he said, teeth gritted. “Absolutely fine.”

Belle grinned and bit down on the banana. Oh, they were certainly going to have some fun later.

X

The morning’s sex ed sessions had gone as well as could be expected when talking to a group of fifteen-year-olds, and now Belle could rest easy in the knowledge that it was all over for another year. She’d managed to palm off most of the bananas onto the students, and now she was sitting at her desk, twirling a spare condom wrapper between her fingers whilst she waited for the inevitable.

“I’m going to get you back for this morning, you know.”

She looked up to see Gold standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face that Belle had quickly learned meant that orgasms would soon be on the menu. She swung her feet off the desk, spreading her legs wide in her chair so that her skirt rode up.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Gold came into the room, closing the door behind him and pulling down the blinds before coming to lean against the desk. He tugged the condom from her fingers.

“You know, I didn’t teach the kids my party trick,” Belle said nonchalantly. “Want me to put it on with my mouth?”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps later. For now, I really think we ought to do something about the fact that I can see your knickers and I can see that you’re in rather urgent need of attention.”

Belle shifted her hips; her gusset was wet through with her juices where she’d been unable to stop thinking about this moment all morning.

Gold slid off the desk and knelt in front of her, pushing her skirt up so that it bunched around her waist and pulling her panties down and off. He stroked lazily along her folds, parting her nether lips to open her up for his tongue, giving long, lazy licks from her entrance up to her clit. Belle hiked her legs up over the arms of her chair to give him easier access, burying one hand in his hair as his tongue circled her clit. A finger pushed up inside her, sliding in easily, making her groan as he began to pet at her inner walls. She was digging her fingers into his scalp, but he didn’t seem to care, never pausing in his attentions, never missing a beat as he continued to work her up and up towards her peak.

Belle clapped a hand over her mouth as she came, not wanting to alert the entire school to what was happening in her classroom, and Gold’s smile was devilish as he looked up at her from between her thighs, her juices glistening on his chin. Her walls fluttered around his fingers as he drew them out, wanting desperately to be filled again.

Belle slipped her legs down off the chair as Gold got back to his feet, leaning back on the desk again. As she got her breath back, she let her gaze drop to the front of his trousers, bulging with the need of her.

“I think it’s your turn now,” she purred, taking up the forgotten condom and scooting closer in the desk chair as Gold undid his belt and fly, taking his cock out.

It had been a long time since Belle had last practised this particular talent. If she’d had any foresight she’d have had a go on a banana earlier. She stroked her fingertips over the tip of Gold’s cock, enjoying the way his hips quivered with the effort of keeping still.

She popped the condom into her mouth and began to roll it on slowly with her lips and tongue, taking care not to catch it on her teeth.

“Christ, Belle…” Gold’s hands her in her hair, and his knees were shaking. Belle smiled around his cock, taking her as deep into her mouth as she could then finishing the rest with her hand. She straightened up, stroking his length before giving him a teasing squeeze.

“What did you think?” she asked innocently.

Gold nodded. He was now holding onto the edge of the desk and his knuckles were white. “Very impressive,” he managed eventually.

Belle stood up and pushed him down into her chair. They didn’t have much time before the lunch break ended and the next class would be coming in. She climbed on top of him, lining them up and sinking down onto his cock.

“Fuck yes, Belle.” Gold buried her face against her neck as he thrust up to match her movement, pressing hot, wet kisses to her skin. Belle wondered if he was going to leave a hickey before deciding that she didn’t care and just surrendering to the feeling, sliding a hand down between them to rub at her clit and chase down a second orgasm.

The bell ringing for the end of lunch masked their cries of release, and they did not get time to enjoy the afterglow as they set themselves to rights. Belle smiled as she eyed up the bag of spare bananas and condoms. There would still be plenty of fun later.


End file.
